Jealous?
by FrostIron666
Summary: Loki und Tony haben sich zerstritten - mal wieder. Doch dieses Mal ist es anders, denn Loki will Rache und dazu braucht er ausgerechnet die Hilfe von Captain Amercia.
1. chapter 1

Prolog.

Tony.

Ich drücke ihn sanft nach hinten auf's Bett. Lokis Beine schlingen sich um meine Hüfte und er schiebt seine kühlen Hände unter mein T-Shirt. Sie fahren über meine Muskeln während ich mich von seinem Mund löse und mich bis runter zu seinem Schlüsselbein küsse. Er zieht an meinem T-Shirt, zieht es hoch sodass ich mich von ihm lösen

muss um es aus zuziehen. Ich richte mich so auf, dass ich über ihm knie und endledige mich dem Störenfried. In meinem Schlafzimmer herrscht wenig Licht da es erst sechs Uhr morgens ist und die Sonne noch nicht ganz über Manhattan aufgegangen ist. Trotz dieser Lichtverhältnisse sehe ich Lokis grüne Augen leuchten und sie betrachten mich mit einem Blick, der mich erschaudern lässt. Er

streckt die Hand aus und berührt den leuchtenden Ac Reaktor auf meiner Brust.

"Der Beweis, dass Anthony Edward Stark ein Herz besitzt.", lacht er leise und lässt seine Hand wieder nach oben in meinen Nacken wandern um mich runter an seine Lippen zu ziehen. Ich lächle leicht über diesen Kommentar. Unsere Lippen sind wieder vereint und diesmal bewinden sich meine Hände unter seinem T-Shirt. Das gehört zu seiner Tarnung als normal Sterblicher. Statt seiner Götter-Kluft und seinem Zepter (ich habe immer noch nicht kapiert wie das Ding mit dem Infinity-Stein wircklich heißt) trägt er eine schwarze Jeans und ein grünes T-Shirt, von dem er sich jetzt verabschieden muss, da ich es ihm über den

Kopf ziehe und es irgendwo ins Nirvana schmeiße.

Während ich mich wieder über ihn beuge und seinen blassen Oderkörper mustere, sehe ich einen Schatten im Augenwinkel vorbei huschen. Sofort springe ich auf und schaue mich aufgescheucht um. Loki richtet sich auf und fragt mich: "Was?" Er klingt leicht angefressen, da ich unsere kleine Knutscherei beendet habe.

"Ich habe einen Schatten im Augenwinkel gesehen. Ich denke wir wurden erwischt.", antworte ich und gehe aufmerksam auf's Fentser zu, wo ich glaube den Schatten gesehen zu haben. Da ist nichts und niemand.

"Das hast du dir nur eingebildet. Da ist nichts."

Loki ist hinter mich getreten und legt mir einen Arm um die Hüfte. Ich irre mich aber nie, also fast nie.

"Aha, du denkst also mal wieder, dass der Sterbliche sich alles nur einbildet. Schön zu wissen, dass ich nur ein Zeitvertreib für dich bin um ein paar Jahrzehnte deines Lebens zu überbrücken."

"Was? Ich, dich zum Zeitüberbrücken benutzen? Ich nehme mir wnigstens Zeit um dich zu sehen und du, du sitzt immer in deiner gottverdammten Werkstatt unten und schraubst an deinen Metal-Käfigen rum anstatt unsere seltene Zweisamkeit zu genießen und, wenn du dich mal dazu herablässt zu mir zu kommen, dann nehmen deine Paranoia mal wieder oberhand.", gibt er giftig zurück.

"Ach, ja? Du denkst also ich würde nur an meinen Anzügen

rumschrauben? Ich versuche diesen verdammten Splitter von meinem Herz fern zuhalten, sonst darfst du dir einen anderen zum Zeittotschlagen suchen. Obwohl, wäre vielleicht besser so, dann müsste ich mir keine Sorgen machen ob du mich verlässt wenn ich alt und grau bin."Mittlerweile habe ich seinen Arm abgeschüttelt und mich vom Fenster abgewand. In meiner Stimme ist nichts als Bitterkeit zu hören. Ich gehe zu einer der Kommoden, die links neben meinem Bett stehen, und nehme mir Scotch und ein Glas raus. "Und wenn uns jemand von SCHIELD erwischt, bin ich meinen Anzug los und du steckst hinter Gitter, Lügengott.", sage ich während ich mein Glas mit dem Alkohol fülle. Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm hin und sehe, dass er währenddem Reden relativ wütend mit den Händen in der Luft gestikuliert.

"Ach, wenn uns deine Blondine von Assisstentin Potts erwischt, wird sie gleich zu Fury rennen, oder was?! Wie nennst du sie immer? Pep? Ja, stimmt für sie hast du einen Spitznamen und nennst sie Schätzchen während du mit mir schon sieben Monate zusammen bist und wahrscheinlich mehr Köperkontakt mit deiner Pep hast als mit mir. Und zu mir stehst du nicht einmal. Du würdest bei deinen Pressekonferenzen eher zugeben mit deiner Assisstentin zu vögeln als mit dem Chaosgott höchst persönlich."Schweigen macht sich breit und mein Herz zieht sich vor Schreck von Lokis Worten zusammen. Ich schaue ihm ins Gesicht und sehe den Schmerz in seinen Augen, da, wo vorhin noch die Lust war. Kopfschüttelnd wendet er sich von mir ab und geht auf die Suche nach seinem T-Shirt. Als er es gefunden hat, zieht er es sich über und schnappt sich seine Schuhe um sie wieder anzuziehen. Währenddem

trinke ich meinen Scotch.In der Tür dreht er sich noch mal um und sagt: "Auf einen wie dich kann ich ganz gerne verzichten. Es ist aus." Damit ist er zur Tür

hinaus. Aber ich habe die Entäuschung und den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme gehört und das ist wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.Ich fahre mir mit der Hand übers Gesischt und reibe meine Stirn. Ich kippe den Rest meines Scotches runter und lasse mich auf den Boden fallen mit dem Glas in der einen Hand und mit der Flasche Scotch in der anderen. Ich schenke mir nach und sage:

"Jarvis, wach auf und sag alle Termine für heute ab."

"Wird gemacht, Sir."


	2. 1 Drei Wochen später

1\. Drei Wochen später...

 _Tony_.

Ich trinke, mal wieder, Whisky um mich bei Laune zu halten. Ich sitze auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl und starre ins Nichts. Drei verdammte Wochen ist das jetzt her und ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wie viele One-Night-Stands ich in diesen alkoholisierten drei Wochen gehabt habe. Bestimmt mehr als 21.

"Sir, Miss Potts ist auf dem Weg zu Ihnen."

Das kann ich jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.

„ Jarvis, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst jeden abwimmeln, der auch nur auf die Idee kommt mich sehen zu wollen. Selbst Pepper."

"Tut mir leid, Sir, ich habe es versucht, sie weg zu schicken. Aber sie lässt sich nicht einfach abwimmeln."

„Weiber.", schnaube ich.

Und wie auf Kommando geht die Fahrstuhltür hinter mir auf.

Währendem, dass ich mich in meinem Stuhl umdrehe, sage ich ein bisschen lallend: „Schätzchen, ich freue mich ja immer wieder dich zu sehen aber ich bin jetzt weder in Stimmung noch in der Verfassung um Gesellschaft ertragen zu kö…"

Mir bleibt der Mund offen stehen, da meine Assistentin sehr, wirklich sehr, aufreizend angezogen ist. Ihr schwarzes Kleid reicht knapp über Ihren Hintern und der Ausschnitt ist verboten tief. Ihre blonden Haare trägt sie offen. Ich glaube, sie hat nicht mal ein bisschen Unterwäsche an und wenn, dann nur einen Hauch aus nichts. Mir fällt auf, dass sie eine Flasche Champagner in einer Hand hält und in der anderen zwei Gläser. Sie kommt auf ihren hohen Absätzen zu mir stolziert. (Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder schwingt meine Assistentin wirklich ihren kleinen süßen Arsch?) Die Gläser und die Flasche stellt sie auf den Tisch während sie sagt: „Ich dachte mir, dass wir auf die Produktion Ihrer neuen Erfindung anstoßen."

„M-hm." Ich bin immer noch zu überrascht und zu schockiert, um mehr darauf zu Antworten. Ich kann nicht mehr stehen und lache dauernd dumm rum. Pep sitzt mittlerweile rittlings auf meinem Schoss und trinkt ihr Glas aus. Ich hatte übrigens recht damit, dass sie keine Unterwäsche anhat.Als sie das Glas wieder wegstellt, lächelt sie mich leiht an bevor sie ihre Lippen auf meine drückt. Sie fährt mit einer Hand durch meine ohne hin schon zerzausten und ungepflegten Haare. Langsam löst sie sich von mir und schenkt mir ein Glas Scotch nach.

„Sollen wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen, Chef?", fragt sie mich

verführerisch. Während sie spricht, rückt sie mit ihrer Hüfte so nah, dass ich spüre wie erregt ich bin. Kommt das vom Alkohol oder davon dass ich meine Assistentin tatsächlich attraktiv finde? Loki ist besser. Ich kippe den Scotch runter und will sagen, dass ich jetzt schlafen gehen möchte doch stattdessen stehe ich mit ihren Beinen um meine Hüfte geschlungen auf und halte sie an ihrem Hintern fest. Ich torkle den halben Schritt auf meinen Schreibtisch zu und lasse sie mit mir auf ihr darauf fallen. Währenddessen knutschen wir einfach nur wild rum. Ich kann selbst nicht glauben, dass ich meine Assistentin dazu missbrauche um Loki zu vergessen. Sie versucht mir das Shirt auszuziehen. Mein Körper hört nicht auf meine Vernunft und hilft ihr es auszuziehen. Wir machen rum bis ich mich ein bisschen brutal von ihr löse und fluche. Ich schaue zu ihr runter und sehe ein sehr kleines teuflisches Lächeln bevor sie mir wieder ein Glas Alkohol anbietet und ich es mal wieder einfach runterkippe.

 _Loki._

Der Knutschfleck von Tony verblasst langsam.

Aber ich verbünde mich gerade mit den Chitauri. Ich darf jetzt nicht an Tony denken sonst entscheide ich mich wieder um und nehme nicht die Rache an ihm, die er verdient hat. Ich werde seine geliebte Erde zerstören und dann König von Jotunenheim werden. Aber zuerst muss ich mir Verbündete machen, wie gut, das ich dazu mein Zepter mit dem Infinity-Stein habe.Der Anführer der Chitauri öffnet das Portal durch das ich wieder zurück auf die Erde gelange und deutet eine Verbeugung an. Ich setze meine Maske auf und lächle höhnisch als ich durch das Portal trete. Ich weiß ja auch dank Tony wo sich der Tesseract befindet. In der Basis von SHIELD und die werde ich aus reinem Vergnügen zerstören.Ich werde quasi auf die Erde gebeamt. Als ich da bin, und mich wieder aufrichte, grinse ich teuflisch und spüre die Angst der Anwesenden. Der Mann mit Augenklappe sagt mit ruhiger Stimme: „Sir, legen Sie Ihren Speer weg." (Wie hieß der schon wieder? Fury?) Ich lache noch einmal hämisch und eröffne dann das Feuer. Diese jämmerlichen Menschenwesen versuchen mich mit ihren Waffen zu erschießen, doch ich schlendere ganz gemütlich und verteile hier und da ein paar Schläge. Einen jungen blonden Kerl (Barton?) bekomme ich zu Boden. Der schwarze Mann mit Augenklappe reißt das freie Auge vor Schreck weit auf und ruft: "Barton, stehen Sie verdammt noch mal auf und kämpfen weiter!" (Jap, Barton.)Darüber kann ich nur lachen und halte mein Zepter direkt auf sein Herz. Seine Augen werden erst schwarz dann so blau wie mein Stein. Das gleiche mache ich auch mit 6 anderen Personen. Ich glaube, Darunter ist auch der verrückte Physiker von damals als Thor auf die Erde verbannt wurde von Odin. Leider ist mir sein Name entfallen, aber er wird mir nützlich sein um das Portal zu öffnen für die Chitauri. Der Augenklappen-Mann versucht mit dem silbernen Koffer zu fliehen, doch ich gebe einen Energiestoß aus meinem Zepter ab. Na, Kleiner, hat dich das umgehauen? Barton neben mir schießt noch mal auf ihn und wir verschwinden mitsamt dem Tesseract. Barton kennt sich hier aus und führt uns zu den Fahrzeugen. Als ich auf die Ladefläche klettere, höre ich wie Agent Barton zu einer seiner "Kolleginnen" ausdruckslos meint: „Habe ich nicht gesagt bekommen." Das Gebäude wackelt wegen einer Druckwelle des Portals. Schnell weg hier. Ich höre aber wie eine Stimme die Kleine von vorhin warnt, dass ich Barton auf meine Seite gezogen habe. Sie schießt auf uns und bekommt die doppelte Ladung wieder zurück. Ich denke, die ist erledigt. Wir flüchten durch den Untergrund der Basis, werden aber von einem anderen Fahrzeug verfolgt. Oh, die Kleine ist doch nicht erledigt. Sie schießt auf mich. Ich schieße zurück und eine erneute Druckwelle erschüttert das Gebäude über uns. Es ist nur eine Frage von 5 Minuten bis das Ding implodiert. Ich bringe ein anderes Fahrzeug, das uns auch verfolgt, außer Kontrolle und blockiere somit der Kleinen den Weg. (Ich glaube, sie heißt Agent Hill, hat Tony mal gesagt.) Wir sind ganz knapp aus dem Tunnel raus als das Portal implodiert und die Basis in sich zusammen bricht. Leider kann ich mir nicht ansehen wie die Basis zusammen fällt, dazu muss ich zu dringend hier weg.

„ Phase eins ist abgeschlossen. Deine Herzensbrecherei, Anthony Edward Stark, wird dir noch teuer zu stehen kommen.", murmle ich hinten auf dem Fahrzeug während wir nach Stuttgart fliehen und grinse dabei diabolisch.


End file.
